ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Abigail Jade
Abigail Nicole Bevis (born August 12, 1989) is a valet, wrestler, and referee currently employed by World Turmoil Federation and Online Wrestling Alliance under the ring name Abigail Jade. Former Vice President, Talent Relations of Elite Impact Wrestling. And is currently managing the OWA Heavyweight Champion Zack Richards, and her best friend Jordan Ryan. --------------------------------------------- Stats: ''' '''Height/Weight; 5ft 8in / 120lbs Ring Names'': 'Abbie, Nova, Drew Von Craine'' '''Trained by: Daniel Kennedy, Chuck Jones, Knight Dynasty. ------------------------------------------------- Early Life + Personal Life Starting from age 13, Bevis was into wrestling and training to become a future champion. She is the adopted daughter of Ricky Knight andhttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sweet_Saraya%7CKnight Saraya Knight with WWE's Paige and Zak Zodiac, also known as the Knight Dynasty. Bevis is the youngest and the most successful woman in the family. Grew up with fellow wrestler Jordan Ryan August 2009 Bevis was arrested for disorderly conduct, and drunk in public. Has been "Straight Edge" ever since. In Late 2012 a few months after her debut, her mother "Sweet Saraya" was attacked, which drew her away from all of her duties in her contracts, which she was kindly released from. Now making a comback towards the end of the same year, she wants everyone to know, that she means business. Professional Wrestling Career Elite Impact Wrestling (2012) : Under her first name "Drew Von Craine", Jade was not in the organization for wrestling, she was the Vice President of Talent Relations, and Face of her talk show 'The E-list with Drew Von Craine" after a few weeks she asked for her release due to person reasons. Nonstop Nonpromo (2012) 'Crazy Chick' : Under the Alter "Nova" (the same time she was employed at EIW) she began her career off in a number one contendership for the first ever Inter-Gender Championship, which she wrestled for on the PPV Global Takeover, but with the odds not in her favor in a triple threat match, she was defeated by Amber Fusion. World Turmoil Federation (2012-present) 'Tag Team with Jordan' ::: Bevis debuted on the PPV Crusifixion, with Ryan, calling out the Tag Team Champions, Max Mayhem and Andre Young. Online Wrestling Alliance (2012-present) 'Militia' : Knight is set to form a stable with Richards, Craig Anderson, and possibly Julio Zapien . and on December 20, 2012 she accompanied Richards alongside Julio to Richards' match against Kevin Norton. In Wrestling 'Finishing Moves: ' *'As Abbie Jade' **'Abbie's Song / Swinging leghook fireman carry slam **''Trip to Neverland / Leg Trap Sunset Flip Powerbomb'' *'As Nova' **Trip to Neverland / Leg trap sunset flip powerbomb'' **''Comatose / introverted facelock transitioned into a double knee backbreaker'' **''Crazy Kick / bicycle kick'' '''Signature Moves: *'As Abbie Jade' **'kneeling inverted sharpshooter with a double chickenwing **''rope hung boston crap'' **''bridging northern lights suplex'' **quillotine choke 'Managed:' *Zack Richards *''Jordan Ryan'' 'Managers:' *'.' *'.' 'Theme Music:' *''Where's my neverland / Blood On The Dancefloor / Nova'' *''Set it on Fire / My Darkest Days / Abbie'' *'''''Perfect Weapon / Black Veil Brides / Abbie ''Wins: Losses:''